Mode Specific Rules
.}} These are as guidelines for each round as mentioned on the Rules page. Breaking these without very good reason is pushing for punishment. While some rules may conflict with the perceived goals of the mode, this is to keep the round fun for everyone. For All Modes Antagonists * You are expected to cause actions, from malicious to non-malicious, to liven up the round. You act as an opposing force to the station and its crew, but in the end, you are there to make the round fun for more players. * You are expected to not cause massive amounts of collateral damage. Feel free to kill people and blow things up, but only as long as it furthers your objectives somehow. Your character may have murderous or destructive tendencies, but they shouldn't go as far as blowing or murdering stuff just for the sake of it: doing so offers a lot of personal risk and as an agent with a mission and a person that wants to get out of the station alive and free, you wouldn't put yourself through such risks. Again, the Syndicate wouldn't send a walking doomsday to a stealthy mission. However, if you make threats or demands, and they are ignored or not carried out, you are free to carry out that threat. * You are expected to still be a believable person. Try to resist the temptation to become the perfect objective-accomplishing machine when you antagonize. You are still a person, with all that entails. But ultimately, creating fun and conflict is what antagonists are about. So feel free to overlook some/all of these if you feel you can be fun for everyone/most by doing so. But keep in mind that doing so offers a certain degree of risk, and you may want to consult an admin ahead of yourself to see if your idea of "fun" isn't too excluding. Crew * You have no knowledge of syndicate items beyond what Identifying Syndicate Items says. * It is Security's job to keep the station secure, not the crew's. Do not try to involve yourself in trying to catch the traitor if possible. * Taking hostage threats and bomb threats seriously is highly encouraged. Security * Killing an antagonist is generally not allowed without Tribunal. * Killing an antagonist in self-defence should only be done where there is a very clear and present threat to yourself or other people, and there is no other option. AI/Cyborgs * Try to follow the guidelines on the AI page for illegal activities. * All personnel (including antagonists) not on the manifest are considered non-crew unless laws or manifest are changed. Secret * Revealing the round type in OOC is extremely bad form. Don't do it. * Guidelines apply for antagonists, but are relaxed for everyone else due to unknown roundtype. General rules still apply however. Traitor General guidelines above. Extend-A-Traitormongous General guidelines above. Nuclear Emergency AI/Cyborgs * All personnel (including Agents) not on the manifest are considered non-crew unless laws or manifest are changed. * personnel are aware of the syndicate's existence, but would not be able to identify them based off of the appearance, unless they are brandishing weapons or other dangerous items. Ninja Antagonists * You are a member of the spider clan. You and you alone are aware of what your goals are, and you must go out on the station to accomplish your goals. * Generally, it is frowned upon to remain invisible at all times. Crew * You are unaware of the existence of the spider clan. Heist Antagonists * As a Vox Raider, your mission is to acquire items (and sometimes people) to help further the goals of your shoal. * Vox are skittish creatures, and are more likely to hide or flee from combat than to fight, especially if outnumbered. However, if cornered, Vox are prone to attacking in self defense. Crew * Nanotrasen has policies involving interactions with Vox, but in general, most crew members are unaware of what Vox look like, or what their ships look like. Revolution Antagonists * Flashing people without even talking to them, also known as 'lolflashing' is not allowed. There must be some attempt at a peaceful conversion, if not possible, some force may be used to get them to convert. Do not expect them to be happy about this however. If people immediately call you out on the radio, adminhelp it. * You should endeavour to send Heads to the mining station to win, rather than kill them. Removing them from the station z-level counts as them being "removed". Heads of Staff * It is encouraged to be harsh on the crew to give reasons to revolt. This is not mandatory however. * Heads of staff have the ability to join the revolution, but Heads with loyalty implants (Captain, Head of Security) are incapable of being converted as long as they have their loyalty implants, and cannot voluntarily request for their implants to be removed. Crew * Try to be more lenient with revolutionaries and being converted, converting is hard as is. * You should follow Rev Heads orders as best you can. * You should not go against the revolution when converted. * You should react accordingly to the announcements made by heads of staff. Security * Loyalty implants should not be handed out like candy. * Revs should be de-converted over being killed. Cult Antagonists * Converting people without talking to them or just stunning/knocking them out and converting them is not allowed. There should be at least some attempt at a peaceful conversion. If that fails, some force may be used. Do not expect people to be happy about this however. * Converting your target before sacrificing them is encouraged. * As a group, the cultists must decide what their goal is, whether this be summoning Nar-Sie, or simply trying to get their cult recognized as a religion by Nanotrasen. Crew * Try to be more lenient with the cult, converting is hard as is. * You should not go against the cult when converted. Chaplain/Counselor * You have limited knowledge of the cult. Enough to know it's bad and it probably shouldn't spread. It's up to everyone else to believe you however. * Randomly hitting people with the null rod is not encouraged. Wizard AI/Cyborgs * All personnel (including Wizards) not on the manifest are considered non-crew unless laws or manifest are changed. AI Malfunction AI * Mass murder is generally a bad idea. Trapping is preferred over killing. Your AI upload and AI core are exceptions however. Crew * Metagaming APC's is not allowed. * When the countdown starts, the AI is known to be hostile and must be shut down. Changeling Antagonists * The changeling has committed murder to be on the station. If nothing else, they have killed the person they appear to start as. Crew * The changeling is a unknown creature to the crew. The Science department can make some guesses, but no knowledge is explicitly known. AI * The changeling is a unknown creature to the AI, but because they are on the manifest, are still considered crew unless otherwise stated. Traitorchan General guidelines above. Extended General guidelines above. Category:Rules